


Coping Methods

by fiftyshadesofanimetrash



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And angst, M/M, Oh My God, dont worry, i cant believe i wrote this, oh and theres some fluff too, sorry if its bad, this is my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofanimetrash/pseuds/fiftyshadesofanimetrash
Summary: Heading back to Lucis after all that went down in Altissia, Noctis is a mess, and falls into a deep depression. Gladio, seeming to be angry with Noctis, is really just concerned, and wants to help in any way he can.





	

"Before getting on the train, I _believe_ we should make a hotel stop."  
  
The day was gloomy, and there was no way they would make it on the train at this point. After fleeing Altissia, Noctis could barely think straight. It wasn't worth heading back to Lucis if nobody could function, or _fight_ for that matter. A night stop would be necessary.  
  
"You..think so?" Prompto asked Ignis hesitantly. Lately, the group was just so sad and out of sorts; he was hesitant in saying anything in fear of being yelled at or just making things worse.  
  
"Why? Is it because _Prince Lazy_ is holding us back?" Gladio asked aggressively, eyeing the royal Prince Noctis to the side.  
  
"Will you _shut up_?"  
  
"Not until you do."  
  
"Guys, guys!" Prompto pressed. "Let's just, _uh_ , take a breather! I mean, we got one of Noct's swords of kings, one more than one less, right? Could we _please_ just, _you know_ , enter the motel?" Prompto was growing more and more antsy and worried about the group as the day progressed.  
  
"Yeah? Fine." Noctis stomped over to the door, opening it on his own swiftly.  
  
"Again, you go on ahead _just like before_."  
  
"At least I get things done."  
  
"The only thing you get done is being a bra-"  
  
"Hey! Hey _guys_! Look! All hotel prices down to 50% off!"  
  
"Wonderful," Ignis commented, as Prompto was staying back with him.  
  
"Maybe we'll _actually_ have the gil to pay for it." Gladio commented, making Noctis, who was ahead of him, snarl.   
  
"Oh, did you hear me say that, _Prince Charmless_?"  
  
"Don't call me _that_ anymore."  
  
"It means more now than it ever did."  
  
Noctis shook his head before getting the room key and going over to the elevator alone.   
  
Ignis made a sigh as he struggled with the cane, and Prompto just laughed nervously.  
  
If Gladio had a gun ready to fire, Noctis would be _dead_.  
  
"Noct; I shall go with you," Ignis pressed, moving forward and trying to catch up to the angry prince.  
  
"Uh,Iggy, _wait_...."  
  
"He needs one person to be there..."   
  
Noctis heard Ignis and, annoyed by Gladio, kept walking.  
  
"W- _Whoa_!"   
  
Ignis, almost falling over, had to be grabbed quick by Prompto for assistance. Gladio grit his teeth at what happened because of Noctis, and glared over at his body.   
  
"Hey, Noct! _Look what you did now_." Gladio couldn't take it anymore with this child. Gladio was fuming; he could easily lose his cool when Noctis acted like such a brat.   
  
Noctis noticed Gladio so close to just attacking him, so he made a glare and stepped into the elevator, the door just about closing. He put a hand on his hip and watched his three friends. Or, well...he didn't know what anyone was to him anymore. The group's balance was out of whack.  
  
"I suppose I'll go about town and figure out how to walk like this,  wouldn't you agree?" He asked Prompto, him nodding eagerly. "I'll go with you! Okay?"   
  
"-And I guess that means I'm stuck with him. _Great_."   
  
"Please don't fight, Gladio! He _can't_ get hurt!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. _Have a good walk_."  
  
"Thank you. Please refrain from any banter, Gladio."   
  
Gladio took a deep breath, turning away from the two other friends who now  went for a walk. He didn't know why Noctis acting like this fired him up, it just...  
  
It made him so _mad_.   
  
Gladio heads to the elevator door, stepping in as it was closing so the door would be forced to automatically open again. He got in right next to Noctis, him flinching when Gladio got close. "Thought you'd get away from me, _huh_?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You're worrying Iggy to death, you know. Not right to _him_ , and it's not right to _Prompto_."  
  
"Thanks for telling me what _everyone is already saying._ "  
  
"If you've heard it before, why don't you _snap out of it_?"  
  
There was a long blank silence, Noctis looking down in thought. From just looking at him, Gladio knew all his thoughts traced back to Luna. He had the book in his hand; he had the book in his hand for a while now. The pages were a little messed up now, the one other time he broke down crying with it right in his reach.  
  
He didn't want to say he couldn't snap out of it: it felt like that, but it's only been a _few measly days_.    
  
Once the elevator got to their room floor, Noctis stepped out. He walked over to their room, opening it with the key, with Gladio close behind.  
  
"Ignoring me now: _incredible_. Must be the princely act you have going on that makes it so easy."  
  
Noctis decided to ignore Gladio some more: he couldn't talk about what was wrong, and he didn't have the motivation to completely snap at him. That would be all he would do at this point.  
  
Why was it making him so mad that Noctis was ignoring him? Did he get satisfaction when Noctis was mad, _is that all he wanted_?  
  
Noctis moved at a solemn pace over to one of the hotel beds, handling the book that him and Luna gave to each other back and forth. It was devastating to look at sometimes; the woman who wrote these words, letters, phrases..  
  
He opened it with a load of hesitance, eyes scanning the torn pages.  
  
His fingers touched the written, inked penmanship. It was hard from pressure put on the paper, more like an engraving. His eyes closed for a moment to as he tried to feel like he was writing a letter to her again: like he did for the _past 12 years_.  
  
Feeling ink splattered on the pages wasn't enough. Dark, distant eyes refocused themselves on the piece of writing he so longed to read. He was desperate to feel her beside him again.  
  
 ** _"I am so excited to see you."_** ** _  
_**  
He worked so hard, he worked so hard to see this amazing woman. Everything went to waste. He felt like nothing was worth the extra toil.  
  
He felt like this whole journey was a waste. A wedding turned into a disaster, and a group now falling apart like glue that never had dried. Slimy, grimy, and sliding.  
  
 **  
** ** _"I've waited so long."_** **  
**  
  
His fingers stroked the words written on the book, forcing himself to read more.  
  
 ** _"Once Tenebrae is free of Niflheim invasion, we must return together."_** **  
** **  
**Why couldn't he get a happy ending?  
  
Why couldn't he be like any other normal person?  
 **  
** ** _"You're so sweet."_**  
  
 ** _"My one wish is to help you restore light to the world, but I also wish to be with you one last time."_** ** _  
_**  
 _One last time._  
  
Why didn't he see the signs then? He should have known she was going to die. She didn't want to tell him that. All these letters, they were worth...  
  
"Alright, show's over. Give me that crap, _now_."   
  
  
Gladio had been watching Noctis read the book from the other bed the whole time, growing more concerned than angry.   
  
Noctis gave up, looking down and slowly handing it over. He didn't have motivation to fight with Gladio over it.   
  
He laid back on the bed now without anything to hold.  
  
Gladio grabbed the book, setting it on his dresser to keep it away from Noctis. "You ain't looking at that until you can keep yourself together."  
  
"I'm together, _alright_ -"  
  
"Then what the hell are you _doing_?-"  
  
Noctis fell silent again. This caused Gladio to get up.  
  
Walking over to Noct, he slammed one hand down on the bed, right near Noctis' leg. His eyes were intense. "You don't get it, do you?"  
  
 _"What_? What do I need to get, _now_?" In hindsight, Noctis watched Gladio. He tried not to see red and lash out.  
  
Gladio snorted.  
  
"You're a goddamn' mess."  
  
Noctis heaved at the comment, fists curling and eyes widening. He grit his teeth, body turning stiff.   
  
The heat in the room only felt more boiling than it did before, and Gladio could feel it too. Noctis stomped over, pushing Gladio back against the wall with Noctis looking up at him menacingly. Gladio, shocked, remained in the position, eyes locking with Noctis'.  
  
He never thought Noctis of all people, shorter and leaner, would even dare pin him against a wall and try to take some order around here. Physically, there was no argument in saying Gladio was most certainly the _stronges_ t. He felt the hands against him adding pressure, causing himself to grunt out at the pressure points being pushed near his collarbone- all on accident and out of the blazing heat of the moment. Noctis' lips twitched, a light finally in those dark blue eyes but only due to the scorn and infuriation residing in him. He was mad. He was _mad_ and whether he could contain it or not...  
  
was questionable.   
  
"What the _hell_ do you think I'm doing?-  
  
A crease remained in between his brows, eyes widening and teeth grinding. "-you think I'm trying to keep dragging this out, _trying to give you some kind of damn charade_?-" His words were shrill, deafening.  
  
From the beginning of this truculent-ness from Gladio, Noctis knew he was going to explode. God damn it, if he didn't shriek out the tension that inhabited itself inside he would've went through cardiac arrest.  
  
Noctis felt his mouth dry, his jaw clenching, his heart pounding. The heat in the room doubled, and he could feel his muscles quiver from the unimaginable tension.   
  
"You think I'm _joking_? _Answer me!_ " Noctis shouted, punching the wall right next to the older man's head. It was a weak punch, and due to his quivering, beaten-down self, the punch gave close to zero impact. The adrenaline pulsing didn't help- it made a beating vibrate in his head- it made him _dizzy_.  
  
He instantly felt the pain to his knuckle, the bruises already beginning to form. The pain vibrated all through his senses; he was shocked he didn't feel blood trickling down his hand, and escaping his glove only to ooze down his thin nimble fingertips. None of this occurred, yet all he could envision was _bloody pain_. He closed his eyes after the punch, gritting his teeth yet it was no longer at Gladio.  
  
The wall was fine.   
  
Noctis' hand, _not so much_.  
  
"You _idiot_ ," Gladio grumbled, before pushing Noctis back so he would hit his bed. He got on top of Noctis so he couldn't lash out again on him. He tried to ignore the closeness and intimacy that didn't fail to occupy his mind in torture.  
  
He was conflicted, Gladio was.  
  
Whatever he felt towards the prince, _it made him even more angry_.  
  
"you feel better now?" The tone was sarcastic, persistent.   
  
Once the back of Noctis' head hit the bed, and a body was on top of him, there was no way he could move.  
  
"No, hell, I _don't_! I'll _never_ feel better! _I'll never stop feeling like this! You piece of shit! Bastard, you don't get it_!-"  
  
Noctis' breath remained scattered as he gasped, heart rate galloping a mile a minute. He had so much to say, so much to say but his heart was giving out on him, his body too motionless and numb from the depression washing over his body like black, sticky ink.  
  
" _You don't get it at all!"_  
  
His head was spinning. He wasn't thinking clearly. Anger scorched through him, eyes shiny from the tears that remained locked inside. He wouldn't _dare_ cry, though his anger was more than mindless but filled with bottled up, conflicting emotions that constantly crashed with inner turmoil like two cars driving to each other on the same lane. He couldn't take this crap. He wanted to get out before he would regret it. He wanted to get away. He didn't want to continue on this journey in the first place.  
  
His small chest heaved, his shoulders raising and lowering and his hands grabbing the tresses of his hair in distress. Gladio watched Noctis as he unraveled into a vexed, emotional, _mess_.  
  
His gulps of air turned into high pitched sighs, the effort to remain relaxed too great to not make a peep.   
  
"You can't deny _that_ felt better, _Your Majesty_."  
  
"To hell with calling me that, alright?"  
  
"Humph. Can't not call you what you are."  
  
Noctis took a final breath, before being able to look at Gladio without going into a hot, angry flash. The position was rather constricting, and awkward.  
  
Despite this, Noctis gave up on his pride. "-Fine. I...  
  
-feel a _lot_ better."  
  
"Heh. Only temporary. You'll go back to grieving your ass off in no time," Gladio sighed, feeling his own chest for a moment because those harsh pushes hurt. "now, let's try this again. _Tell me what the hell is wrong_."  
  
Noctis grit his teeth, before relaxing again. He stared up at Gladio, him being in a position where he couldn't just not answer.  
  
"It...just..." Noctis' hands left his now disheveled hair, eyes looking around the room for something else to look at. He watched the white worn out walls, or the book now far from his reach, or even the rugged chocolate colored flooring.  
  
"It just what?" Gladio rested a hand near Noctis' shoulder, ready to shake an answer out of him if he had to. "Talk to me, Noct. _Talk_ , instead of screaming."   
  
"Everything..." Noctis' brows were furrowed, his face pale. The chest that once heaved relaxed in a long pause. His skinny arms were out of Gladio's way and to his side.  
  
"-everything just..." Noctis breathed. He blinked back any emotion that would dare seep out from his perception.  
  
  
".... _hurts_...."  
  
When those words struggled to escape the royal Prince's lips, Gladio could feel his heart shatter at the mere sentiment. It took a lot for him to feel pity for anyone,but when Noctis said those words...  
  
He felt like he didn't do his job.  
  
He felt like he didn't protect the prince well enough.   
  
He knew that he wasn't meant to protect the Prince's heart from breaking, from _fracturing to pieces like the rest of the body he protected_. But, he wanted to. He wished it was possible.  
  
"You're late," Noctis began, expecting a load of aggressive comments after that statement.  
  
" _come on_ , call me pathetic already!" Noctis watched Gladio for any sort of response, the one he would usually get. He clenched his teeth. "it's not like you don't _do it everyday of my life anyways._ "   
  
"...Fat chance I'm calling you pathetic." Gladio said in a whisper, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"...I get it, _Noct_."   
  
Noct's eyes widened.   
  
"W... _What_?"  
  
"Yeah. Happens when you actually talk about how you feel. When do you explain yourself?" Gladio smirked a little.   
  
"-Try it sometime."  
  
He was right. Noctis would get angry, he would get sad, frustrated, _depressed_ , and he would never explain to anyone how he felt. This would cause whomever to grow logically frustrated, knowing close to nothing why Noctis was in _this_ or _that_ slump. He was always too closed in to ever talk about his feelings like that.  
  
"......"  
  
Gladio made a 'hm' sound at the silent response coming out  of his question.  
  
"Everything _hurts_ , huh?" Gladio made a sad sort of snicker. He looked down at Noctis.  
  
"That really makes me feel like shit, you know."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Didn't do my job right," Gladio mumbled. "I could protect you everywhere, but what I couldn't protect..." He sort of, in that very moment, flicked Noctis in the chest.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"...was the most important part."  
  
"I'll.. _.I'll be fine_..."  
  
"Yeah, _yeah_ , you'll be fine. How many times have I heard that bull by now," Gladio's hand distanced itself from Noctis' chest.  
  
"how do you think you're gonna be able to go on if you have no motivation, Noct? _She_ was your only damn motivation for most of this trip. Now it's broken, and what am I to do, dammit,"  Gladio leaned closer.  
  
"-I don't like seeing you like this. If you think I do, you must have your head so far up your ass you're blind. This is more than painful to watch- _none_ of this is funny to me."  
  
Noctis let a silence wash over the two once more. He looked up at Gladio, seeing pure concern in eyes that usually scanned him in disgust and bitterness as of recent.   
  
"You don't..." Noctis mumbled, not believing Gladio really didn't find this laughable.  
  
"I'm not the bad guy here. Never was, never will be," he remained close to Noctis, eyes meeting his again. At this, Noctis could only fidget a little as the focus was pinpointed back on him.  
  
"Dunno....how upset you are because of this crap...it...makes me so... _mad_. You know? Hell, I don't know why. I don't like the look on your face, I don't like this little moping thing you do. I don't like any of it. And the worst part is _I can't do much about it._ " Gladio's hand moved to Noctis' bangs, Noctis watching Gladio in a paused position.  
  
Noctis couldn't help but feel his heart beat a little faster at the concern coming out of the man before him, face paling.  
  
"What? You see a ghost?"  
  
Noctis jolted a little, shaking his head. " _I-It's_...not that.." He mumbled, but letting Gladio's calloused, rough hands touch him some more. One hand moved down to Noctis' cheek. He took the question seriously by accident, all because of how nerve-wracking this position already was.  
  
This was a worried friend thing, right?  
  
Both members of the party paused.   
  
That wasn't convincing enough for either of them.  
  
Gladio's hand stopped moving, his eyes stopped wandering, and his arm froze in place. Noctis kept his eyes on Gladio, his body stiff but delayed, and his arms locked at his sides.  
  
The two looked at each other for a while, just wondering _how the hell they got in a position like this._   
  
"Hm..." Gladio pulled away, letting Noctis free from the confines of his body on top of him. "....sorry." He tried to revert back to sitting at the edge of Noct's bed. He rubbed the back of his head and looked ahead , the moment they had back there too awkward to point out.  
  
Noctis' eyes changed from shocked to almost a begging look. He sat up. " _W-Wait_. Gladio, I-" He stumbled a bit on his knees over to Gladio, the one thing he was a bit more motivated in doing tonight besides just laying down and accepting things for the way they were.  
  
"I..." He grabbed the hand that once touched him so softly. He watched Gladio with signification that he indeed liked the touches. He shocked himself with this. Gladio, astonished, turned once more to gaze at the Prince for a moment. The hand being held was interlocked with Noct's.  
  
"I want to....do _that._..more..." He stammered a bit, feeling comforted by the touches and feeling a little better.  
  
Gladio smirked a little at the comment. "You mean, you want me to _touch_ you some more. Is that making you _hurt_ a little less?" Despite his growing concern for the Prince, he was always a little sarcastic.  
  
"Noct-"  
  
"... _Please,_ Gladio."  
  
Noctis kept moving closer, the butterflies in his stomach only getting worse the more he did. He squeezed Gladio's hand, deep and pure emotion residing in his eyes.   
  
Gladio knew now, just _how serious_ Noctis was about the suggestion.  
  
He more than wanted to be touched. A comforting aura washed over the crowned Prince, something telling him that if he continued...  
  
 _everything would be okay._   
  
He wouldn't feel like this anymore.   
  
And in a moment or so, Noctis was pinned back onto the bed like before, and was being _kissed_.   
  
He was _more_ than flabbergasted.  
  
Once their lips met, Noctis shivered, the feeling something he never quite experienced. Despite the kiss being warm and pleasant, the cold shivers ran down his spine and his adrenaline was pumping.  
  
 _Fuck_ , he was kissing Gladiolus, _his bodyguard_ , for crying out loud! This was wrong- this was _so wrong_ -but, for some reason, he wanted one of his _friends_ to keep going, to keep pushing him off this taboo cliff and let him keep falling to his doom.  
  
He felt his heart leap and rack his chest in overwhelming, mind-clouding sensations. He could barely breathe. His emotions were causing him to suffocate, and for some reason, he _liked_ it.  
  
As electrifying and heated as the kiss was, he was _shivering_ in pleasure.   
  
Gladio could tell how inexperienced Noctis was by the way his lips moved, and how he attempted to copy what Gladio was doing like a child. Though, he expected nothing more, _if he expected anything at all._ _  
_  
"So, whaddaya wanna do about that? Can't just keep suffering..."  Gladio pulled away only to kiss down the raven's vulnerable neck. Noctis kept his eyes open out of curiosity over what could happen, but soon hissed a little and shut his eyes, feeling the kisses and even some nibbles. Gladio used a hand to touch the head of hair, almost coaxing him a little to relax his body.  
  
"G-Good...question..." Already, Noctis was feeling a little better. Only a little, but it was progress.  
  
However, along with the sex, Noctis had no idea where to start.  
  
Gladio chuckled under his breath.  
  
"Just forget about her right now......Focus   
on me, Noct." Gladio tried to lower his usually loud in volume tone. "'This ain't right, what you've been doing to yourself,"  
  
"...if anything, _Luna_ wouldn't have wanted this to happen to you, either."   
  
Noctis fell silent, that smart mouth unable to gather any words or comeback. He cringed at the name, but nevertheless stayed in the moment.  
  
Gladio rested his hand on Noctis' jacket, gently taking it off. "Princely as usual, _huh_?..." He chuckled softly. "...ridiculous being that it's so damn hot tonight."   
  
Noctis cleared his throat  to speak, eyebrows furrowed with intense eyes. " _Y-Yeah_? Sorry I don't strip in front of-"  
  
"In front of who? _Me_? Cut the crap. Listen, all I'm gonna do is _help_..." He ran his hands down Noctis' clothed chest. "Nobody's here. I've seen this scrawny body before; you have nothing to hide.." Noctis' expression changed from casually intense to miffed by his comment. He tried to grab his jacket stubbornly to keep it on his body.   
  
Gladio held Noctis' hand to prevent him from getting anything. "Noct.... _relax_. I never said I didn't like what I was seeing, did I?"   
  
"No...fine...I _guess_...you didn't..." Noctis sounded  a bit more calm, exhaling. He bought his arms back to his sides. Gladio snickered at Noctis, before slipping his dark grey shirt off.   
  
Noctis' chest heaved softly right as his shirt was fully off, Gladio keeping his hands on the bare chest. Noctis watched the wall behind Gladio intently.  
  
"Don't be shy."  
  
"Hey! I'm far from shy."  
  
"The _wall_ says otherwise."  
  
"When do walls talk?"  
  
"To _you_ , it seems."  
  
Noctis tilted his head with pouty lips. "Yeah-huh. You done yet?"  
  
"Jackass." Gladio had his hands against the bed on either side of Noctis. He kept himself up this way. "-Glad he's back, though."  
  
"He never left."  
  
Gladio made a 'hmm' with a small smirk. He settled down once more with Noctis.  He saw those eyes far off again. He was nervous, Gladio assumed. Now that he thought about it, being nervous made sense for him. Hell, the prince was a virgin and Gladio knew that as a fact. Besides, a girl never got the chance to touch him in any way either. He didn't know whether or not to be happy about this. Noctis never felt a woman's touch, _or a man's for that matter_. Not even a kiss until now. He was almost 21 years old.    
  
"You gotta' tell me how everything feels, alright Noct? I know you like to be a stubborn bastard, but that ain't gonna work here."   
  
"Why can't _you_ just figure it out?"  
  
"I can only figure out how to save your ass in battle. This? _You gotta assist, Prince_." He emphasized 'Prince'. "-you need to open up more. This will be good for you."   
  
"Whatever you say," Noctis muttered, closing his eyes. He seemed too afraid currently to look at Gladio. He was afraid of not knowing what would happen. "we're doing...it....?"   
  
" _Mm_."   
  
Gladio opened his mouth to speak some more, about to tell Noctis to look at him. He decided against it. He was shy behind the collected exterior, he was innocent-to a degree, and he was a virgin. He would give Prince Noctis a break.  
  
Thus, he decided, he would make Noctis look at him with actions instead of words.  
  
Hunched over Noctis, Gladio began to trace a finger over a pink, pert nipple. He very softly coaxed one to hardness, watching Noctis for reactions. He tried to be very gentle for Noctis.  
  
Noctis' eyes were shut tight, his mouth opening to make a light gasp at the sensation. "What the he-... _what are you_ -"  
  
"Don't think....just focus on how everything feels. It's not that hard."  
  
" _R-Right_ , right _-H-Ah_..." his other nipple was pinched to hardness, sending more pleasurable waves to his lower half. "F-Feels.... _weird_..."  
  
Gladio snickered a little at the word choice. _Like a little kid._ _  
_  
" _Weird_? Or good?"  Gladio leaned down, giving one red, pointy nipple a long lick. He swirled his tongue around it, the nipple coated with saliva.   
  
"I-I can't... _H-n_...tell..!" When he felt a tongue, his body jolted a little. His face was becoming a bit more red from his body heat, and a bit more sweaty.  
  
"You feel good, don't you?" Gladio concluded Noctis was having a very hard time interpreting how everything felt. He gasped right as he heard Gladio speak. He made a light chuckle. "You're quivering, just because of this." He flicked a nipple. "You feel good. Nothing else to it."  
  
Noctis jumped at the flick.  "Only a virgin would have panicked at this like you did."  
  
As much as Noctis wanted to lie and say he wasn't a virgin, he let it go as one of his nipples were harshly sucked.  
  
" _O-Oh_ -.." He bit back any more noise, gritting his teeth at the very slightest.  
  
Gladio pulled away from a nipple with a 'pop'. "I better be hearing you, Noct. This quiet lamb crap won't cut it."   
  
Noctis got a little annoyed, putting his hand out again to try and swat. " _Asshole_ ," Gladio was still holding his hand. Yeah, none of his...attacks...even worked.  
  
He kissed down Noctis' body, Noctis making a grunt when he realized what was going on. Gladio tried to softly keep Noctis' chest down, so he wouldn't arch too much. He stopped right near a certain bulge.   
  
"Hm; just nipple play has got you all worked up."  
  
".... _Huh_..."   
  
"You're hard."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, _I-I_ know already. Thanks for the update." He felt the heat gathered near his groin: he felt his pants feel a little less looser on his body. He knew already, he definitely did.  
  
"...Then, you should've told me sooner," Gladio rested his hand on one of Noctis' thighs. "-about the _crowned Prince...Jr_. Or if it was my way, I would say 'King.'" He knew Noctis was still coming to terms with his title and while it pissed him off, it wasn't the time to poke too much fun at it.  
  
For the first time tonight, Noctis' face was  flushed due to pure embarrassment.  His nipples were so pink, his lips wet and red from licking them so much out of either lust, anticipation, or nerves. His hair was a little out of sorts. He stared down at Gladio, Gladio leaning up to his face and kissing the top of Noctis' head. "Relax. Lay back down."  
  
"So...you're trying to be gentle now, _h-huh_ ," Noctis was still catching his breath a little, trying to process the sensations that were ignited with a just a few sucks and licks. "when were you ever... _gentle_?"  
  
"Don't push it," Gladio waited for Noctis to put his head back down before unzipping his pants. Noctis jumped up a little from the action but quickly bought himself back down. " _relax_." Gladio repeated himself. He waited a moment for Noctis to settle down.  
  
Once he stopped hearing those scattered breaths, and saw the prince's eyes fluttered shut, he proceeded in taking Noctis' pants off. He cupped the clothed, hard groin that made quite a dent in the boxers. He rubbed it softly, teasing the tip. The way Noctis reacted was almost as if HE never even touched himself before.  
  
"Tch. I'm gonna make you feel _all better_ after this," He watched the clothed erection dampen and feel bigger in his hand through rather thin fabric.  
  
Noctis' legs quivered, mouth opening to make a quiet moan. " _G-Gladio_ ," he stuttered. For some reason the idea of Gladio's hand touching the moistened rod without any fabric in between made him hornier. He desperately reached out with his hand to touch Gladio's shoulder, his arm, anywhere he could.  
  
"My guess is, the only times you've ever touched it like this was when you had to go take a leak," he squeezed and palmed the dribbling cock, giving it some rougher strokes to milk all of the moans he could out of the prince. "and with you being a prince and all? Sometimes I even doubt _that_ part. Heh." He snickered a bit. He ignored Noctis grasping for him with his eyes closed. He knew Noctis was a little nervous by everything he was feeling. He tried to shake his head, to tell Gladio _that he wasn't all that innocent_ : it would have all been a lie anyways.  
  
Though, when Noctis' desperateness increased by the second along with the strokes, holding a piece of Gladio's jacket, he had to ask. He began to take Noctis' boxers off but did not react to what he saw just to make the prince less nervous. "Whaddaya' doing, Noct?"  
  
"I'm..... _I_...."  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"Are these.... _-nmgh_...is it....normal... _I mean_...am I supposed.. _.to feel like this_?.."  
  
Gladio took a good look at the boy's pale, hard shaft. It was red at the tip, and leaking profusely. He let it stay that way for a moment before he began to hear Noctis heaving and panting again. He began pumping it roughly.  
  
"Hm...you mean _this_?" He pumped harder for emphasis. Noctis yelled out, Gladio shutting his eyes for a moment to really hear the prince's strangled, _hot_ , moans. "...Completely normal." The best part was that unless they were listening in now, nobody else would be hearing these hot, pitched sounds coming out of a royal beauty. Noctis continued to hold on, covering his face with the other hand.  
  
Gladio cupped Noctis' balls with his other hand, however, giving them a light squeeze. Noctis made a higher pitched gasp.  
  
"Don't hide from me, _will you_?" He leaned closer, still pumping and squeezing the boy with all of his might to the point he was sweating himself. He got close to Noctis' ear.  
  
"I want to see your face, you understand? I want to know how I'm making you feel." He rubbed the crimson dripping tip erratically, feeling more precum ooze out steadily. The pearls of precum would land near Gladio's hand and end up making the handjob slicker. The clear liquid constantly escaped the summit, and made the person below him gasp. He couldn't believe it; he was touching _Noctis Lucis Caelum_ , a man who was not just _King_ now, but one who was never touched like this before as well. Both things were shocking on their own.  
  
"Good! I _feel_... _-H-Hah!_ Good! I'm good!" Noctis desperately tried to answer the question so Gladio wouldn't move his arm out of his face.  
  
"You ain't getting out of _this_ one, royalty." He pulled Noctis' arm away, his eyes shut tight to the point he was squinting with a very flushed face. His skinny body was shown fully to Gladio, cock pulsing in  hand, ready to burst and release that white magma any moment now. His chest was heaving, and they didn't even have sex yet. Sweat began to build up.   
  
Gladio would have chuckled if he wasn't so occupied with his own... _issues_. He felt his own broad shaft pulsating at the same rate as his heartbeat, just wanting to get it out of this _God-awful-tight_ material. It was torture seeing the prince squirm and yell and then be attracted to that _cock_.  He always made fun of Noctis for his size, but damn, did it suit his  body well. Those scrawny hips, _those pale arms and flushed thighs_ -God damn it, he loved his body more than a woman's. It was petite, but it wasn't feminine. It was even better than any girl's, though it may have been just because it was Noctis: a bit of favoritism. Noctis was a whole other form of attractive to the bigger man. Though, he desperately tried not to be selfish and self-serving; he really did want Noctis to feel better, to get all of this stress out whether it would be with his dick or with comfort.  
  
"G-Gladio..! _I-I'm-...I don't...know...I..._ "  Noctis rested his hands on Gladio's toned chest without even noticing, just wanting to feel the least bit like whatever was going to happen would be fine. Noctis' pants turned erratic and choppy. "What's happening _-ha_ -Gladio..." Maybe it was the stress of his role to the kingdom since birth, or maybe Noctis really was innocent. Damn Regis for never telling the boy all about these things that weren't specifically taught in a health class. Noctis probably knew that 'ejaculation' didn't just happen when making a baby- well, Gladio hoped.   
  
_"D-Damn it_..!"   
  
Okay, maybe he hoped wrong.  
  
Gladio knew what was going to happen; Noctis was so close, his thighs twitching and his body constantly clenching out of tension. He egged him on, coaxing his shaky, pulsing balls right below the sputtering base. Flushed thighs only grew more flushed and redder by the second. "You're going to cum. Don't worry about it. _Just let it happen._ Calm down." He wanted to take Noctis in his arms, let him cum, comfort him. He was so unknowing of the sensations racking his body, it drove Gladio to the brink. "-Hm. _Ejaculation_. Ugh...-"   
  
He couldn't believe he had to explain it like this.   
  
"-you're  going to ejaculate. 'You get it now?" He didn't like the word, not one bit. It was so proper and scientific, but he knew that if Noctis didn't even know what this pleasure even was, he probably didn't know the slang terms for anything besides when he would hear Gladio's own slang  when he spoke to Prompto and the others sometimes.  
  
 _"I-I know-I just_....had to think about what you were talking abo _-D-Damn it-Hah-Ha.._!"   
  
"Just-..." He felt Noctis' nails dig into his hard muscled chest.   
  
"-e-everything's alright, Noct. Quit it..." He messed up with his words a bit towards the beginning. He couldn't believe he was turning into some kind of comforting teddy bear. He just knew that Noctis was in a panic of all these overwhelming sexual sensations. He couldn't  even imagine how the sex would be at this point with him like this. He now rubbed the man's hard, aching groin with a hand that was slowly growing tired.  However,  he was persistent in helping Noctis ride out his first big orgasm.   
  
Gladio used his other hand now to rub those _quivering_ thighs, sweat dripping down them . Not even his body could handle such unknown pleasure, nonetheless his mind.  
  
".... _Noct_ -"   
  
Gladio repeated in emphasis.   
  
"-I need you to _cum_. Let all of that stress go already...C'mon...."   
  
Noctis held onto Gladio tighter. Noctis was bare at this point with the sheets only slightly covering his ankles and shins. Meanwhile, Gladio was still clothed. He took off his own jacket now so he would be at least shirtless. He went back to jerking off the prince whom was a complete mess, all quaking and ready to break. Precum came in little spurts, Noctis' heart hammering against his chest.   
  
" _Let everything go_. You're alright; you know what's going to happen if you do. Stop putting so much effort into ending something I'm helping you with, alright?...." Gladio nudged Noctis' legs so he would open them more to help him relax.    
  
Didn't work. This guy was stubborn. He was trying so hard. He could see his fists curling, fingers shaking. His  hands were turning white from all of the effort. If he could get this piece of work to relax, he could do anything.  
  
Gladio cleared his throat: seeing all of this was hard to take. Noctis was an attractive man, if anything. Him shaking like some innocent lamb ( which he usually wasn't) and hot due to just a handjob made him even more attractive.   
  
Gladio pushed some of the raven hair away from Noctis' ear before whispering in a husky tone, " _Cum for me, Noctis...._ -"  
  
You know he was serious when he used the full name. Even Noctis knew at the words; he grit his teeth out of unbearable pleasure and pain from keeping it all bottled up.   
  
"-just for me. Do it." Noctis' lips parted in response, mouth unable to utter a sentence as his body almost instantaneously reacted to the words with a quiver. It seemed he gave Noctis a bit of a chill. His breathing stopped when Gladio spoke, but once all of the words flew out so smoothly and intimately, he lost it again. He was so close.   
  
After maybe 10 or 15 seconds, Noctis froze for a moment, and Gladio _knew_ what would happen afterwards.   
  
Cum spurted out of his cock, some getting on the hand that once beat the prince's flushed, pulsating meat. Noctis bucked his hips into Gladio's clammy hand feverishly, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his cheeks as flushed as they could ever be. " _A-_ Ah!"  One, two, three big spurts. After that, his lower half began to calm down but Noctis just kept shaking. Drool ran down the boy's plump red lips. "It's _good- I feel good_ - _I feel so good._ Better?" He spoke very quickly, very desperately. He knew it was what Gladio had been waiting to hear. He did it out of force.  
  
Gladio couldn't handle this damn guy. Watching that body contort and relax with these beautiful expressions. He watched that cock soften a little and _those eyes so glazed_ when he began to speak and come back to Earth once again. He was beautiful. Gladio had to wipe the cum and spit from the boy's body. Even during something so sexual, he  still treated Noctis like royalty, and his sworn 'damsel in distress.'  
  
Once again, Gladio had to clear his throat. "Good enough for someone who I thought had no emotions, that's for sure," Gladio commented with a smirk.   
  
Gladio ran a few fingers through the younger's dark hair, and let him relax. His stamina was probably near dead at this point- or so he hadn't hoped.  
  
Silence.  
  
Gladio looked at Noctis for a long moment. What had him so occupied that he couldn't even respond? Besides the loud panting, something had to be captivating him to trigger no response. He was distracted, he just knew it.  
  
"Noct?"  
  
He rubbed one of the boy's flushed shoulders, seeing small beads of sweat drip down them. He awaited a response.  
  
 _Wait_.  
  
Noctis was looking down. Gladio forced himself to stay quiet now just to see what exactly he was looking at.  
  
  
Noctis leaned down, grabbing the zipper on Gladio's pants and attempting to tug it down. Gladio jolted at the action  and quickly grasped Noctis' hand. As much as his pants were the cause of his pained arousal, he still wanted to protect Noctis from hurting himself or doing anything else that could potentially harm him. "Noct, what do you think you're-"  
  
"It looks painful."   
  
Gladio's eyes widened, grip on Noctis' hand loosening.   
  
"When do YOU think about others?"  
  
Noctis made a pout with his lips. He sighed, taking a deep breath.   
  
He didn't usually like doing things for other people, but his time out of the kingdom had done him good. He felt guilty for a moment for acting so selfless, like he got scolded, but shook his head.  
  
"Just, let me help, _okay_?"   
  
Gladio let go, eyes scanning Noctis' face to see if this was some kind of joke. He knew he was serious once his pants were grabbed once again, unzipped, and being pulled off by Noctis. Yeah, he learned how to take off clothes from being out here too; there were no maids walking around the continent like in Lucis.   
  
Noctis was very quick to taking off Gladio's underwear as well: he was inexperienced.   
  
Once everything was off for Gladio too, Noctis stared him down with a hint of fear.  
  
"What? You scared, _princess_?"  
  
" _Pft_ \- no! It's just-really big..."  
  
"Yeah, well, what did you expect?"   
  
"Hm..." Noctis eyed the large shaft nestled between the bigger man's muscled thighs.   
  
Gladio made a snicker.  
  
"You're just gonna' keep staring?"  
  
"I know what I'm doing, okay? _Would you stop questioning me_?"  
  
" _Sure_ you do."  
  
Noctis grumbled, before grabbing the swollen base without hesitance and squeezing. Gladio made a quiet gasp, causing Noctis to smirk. "What was that about you being experienced?" He felt a wave of confidence rush through him: maybe he wasn't the only virgin here.  
  
"T-That was no hoax, don't you worry. I just never had a partner so desperate to get things going, nor a virgin with _such a big ego_." He smirked back.  
  
Noctis' ego quickly deflated, smirk fading away. What the hell, so he really was the only one. At this rate, he wondered if Prompto was even a virgin.   
  
Was he really the only one left?  
  
He was pulled into a kiss, Gladio not wanting to see Noctis look upset for even a second tonight. He let Noctis dominate it, knowing it would at least make him feel better. He was getting better at the kissing too; his tongue wrestled with Gladio's, exchanging saliva as it made both lips moisten and part for air.  Gladio ran a hand over Noctis' back, easily feeling some of his spine.  "Never have I ever been with a _guy_ , though. Is that better for you?"  
  
Noctis pulled away, before getting on his knees in front of the taller man.  " _Kinda_.." He murmured in response. He panted quietly, getting a better than decent view of Gladio's slick and hard shaft.  
  
His mouth _watered_ just looking at it. He couldn't believe it; did he like a man's body part, or did he just like Gladio's? When your "partner" had a body like that, it could make _anyone_ question their sexuality.  
  
He wanted to shove that cock into his mouth. _Bad_. He wanted to suck all of the juices out of it, churning them in his mouth and swallowing every last drop. He wanted to be fucking dominated by Gladio's big dick.  
  
Though, sexual fantasies usually didn't go the way they were acted out in the mind. Noctis went for Gladio's cock and tried to hold the bed sheets for support, giving a big lick at the swollen head and and swiping it feverishly with his tongue. He was about to shove that leaking dick in but then-  
  
"N-Noct...! _Q-Quit_ screwing around," Gladio pulled Noctis inches away from his now throbbing groin so he couldn't put it in his mouth.  "-do you know how to do... _this_?"  
  
"Uh..." Noctis was in a daze once more, head dizzy and heart pounding. He wanted nothing more than to make Gladio feel better, but also get a taste of something that looked delicious to him. " _No_..."  
  
"I'm not a guy for patience, but you can't go and do that without knowing how. You're going to hurt yourself." Gladio ruffled the raven black hair, before giving a light hit to the head. Noctis winced for a moment, but shuffled a bit on his knees out of impatience.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Just follow my instruction, alright?"   
  
Once Noctis got a, well, better, and more REALISTIC view of the length before him, he began to get a little nervous again.  
  
He gulped.  
  
Gladio let go of his hair now, motioning Noctis closer. When he noticed Noctis was nervous and antsy once more, he was a bit relieved. Noctis so desperate was _not_ something he expected.  
  
"Just go slow. Lick it a few times, then take only an inch in- _or something._ " Gladio was a little nervous for His Majesty-or _His Annoyance._ ( your pick)  
  
Noctis nodded, deciding not to be reckless again. He leaned closer, wrapping his lips around the tip of Gladio's fat, thick dripping cock. He didn't want to lick: he was desperate but not too reckless like before.  
  
"Y- _Yeah._....Ha....good...." He felt a lot of hot breath on the sensitive head.   
  
Hearing Gladio liking it and making an actual noise, this encouraged the smaller prince to take another inch or two- which proved to be far too much for him at the moment. "H-Hey, don't-"  
  
Noctis began to choke, pulling away and coughing and hacking.  
  
"-be stupid." Gladio panted, the tight heat leaving for now, though he was more concerned now than aroused.  
  
Gladio rubbed Noctis' back. "I told you to listen to me and take your time."  
  
"Sorry, I don't- _Hhhhhgh!_ \- take orders- _Hrrh!_ -from you." His throat kept closing up from choking.  
  
"And look what that did to you, smarty p-pants..." Damn it, he needed that blistering hot mouth back on his dick or he was going to fucking lose it.  
  
Noctis finally calmed down a little from gagging. "Fine, fine...I'll listen..."   
  
"For someone who I thought had such a big mouth......."  
  
Noctis wiped his mouth, willing to try again one more time. "Just shut up....you're _not_ normal sized.."  
  
"And how would you know that, _prince of purity_?"  
  
"I have one too!"  
  
"Not a good reference."  
  
"Hm," Noctis hummed, pouting. His cheeks remained red out of lust.  
  
"As much as I want you like this-" Gladio wiped Noctis' hair out of his pale face. "and am even shocked you're not bein' selfish," he traced Noctis' lips with his finger and bought him back up completely. "let's get to the better part."  
  
"F-Fine..." Gladio easily let Noctis sit in his lap. Gladio laid back. He did a position that would give Noctis the most control, something he knew the prince was comfortable with.  
  
"Don't know how touchy you are about your virginity, so let me ask you before we do anything else: do you want to save it?"  
  
" _It's still here_?"  
  
"Don't be a smartass- I'm serious," Gladio mumbled. "after this, you won't be considered a virgin anymore. You fine with that?"  
  
The word 'virgin' made Noctis cringe a little. He wanted to be anything but a virgin. He was probably supposed to lose his virginity with Luna at this point, but **_fuck it_** , she was gone and all he was doing was suffering.  
  
"Let me be anything _but_ a virgin."  
  
"It's not a bad thing," Gladio muttered, stroking Noctis' hair. "it means you're a pure little princess."  
  
"When you put it that way, I _really_ want to lose my virginity."  
  
Gladio chuckled a little, though really did care about the guy he's been protecting for more than 8 years now. "But, to your bodyguard?-Noct, 'that what you want? Or are you just being an idiot?"  
  
"No, no, I'm serious!"  
  
"Then say it."  
  
Noctis huffed. He looked at the wall again while saying, "I...Noctis...want to lose my virginity....to my bodyguard...." He made a little smirk. "...-to avoid being called a pure princess ever again." Despite all the big talk, his voice didn't cease to be quiet still.  
  
"Dumbass. You're _definitely_ friends with Prompto-I'll give you that much."  
  
"There, I said it."  
  
"in the dumbest way possible," Gladio had a lot of control. Of course he craved Noctis and his body; dare he say he craved how it might feel. Though, he wanted to keep Noctis comfortable. He knew there was a chance he could scare him off- just like Noctis was to any situation that involved his fiancé. "I'm going to prepare you: you alright with that?"  
  
Noctis huffed. "Can we get to the sex part already?"  
  
Gladio shook his head. "Do you _want_ your little ass to hurt?"  
  
Noctis paled at the question. He looked down at Gladio's shaft, before shaking his head quick. He couldn't imagine his ass hurting from a _dick_ , and not just a bad shit. Man, this was going to be a different experience.  
  
"Good answer. If you're so impatient, I'll hurry it up."  
  
"Uh, _don't_." Now he was a little worried.  
  
Gladio lowered a finger to Noctis' entrance, circling it softly. He tried to distract Noctis as he did it. "It isn't a big deal: the 'sex stuff.'" -As Noctis said it.  
  
"Says the guy that's done it before. You don't have a say," Noctis muttered with a huff.  
  
"Again, not surprised this is your first time," Gladio mumbled, leaning in to kiss Noctis' neck as he slowly entered the finger, stretching his ass lightly right now. "-I wonder if Iggy is a virgin too."  
  
" _A-Ah_ , feels weird," Noctis groaned, eyes shutting tight. Though, just as Gladio thought, he was able to distract Noctis a little. "why do you care?"  
  
"He's a real stiff. If _you_ can graduate puberty, I'm sure he can," Gladio watched Noctis' face turn red automatically from the intrusions, body heating up again. "I dunno', just was thinking about it. But, trust me, I only see you. Don't get all touchy about it."  
  
"H-Hey!- _Mnnngh_..." A second finger entered Noctis once Gladio figured he was getting distracted again. "it hurts...."  
  
"You're tensing up, that's why. It should only hurt for a little while," Gladio mumbled, rubbing Noctis' smooth back for a moment.   
  
" _relax_. I’ll protect you. Not gonna hurt ya' and ruin the body I worked so hard shielding."  
  
Noctis felt more comforted by the comment, relaxing. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back a little. His hands clung to the bed sheets.   
  
"Last finger..."  
  
Noctis didn't even realize there was more than one.  
  
When Gladio inserted his third finger, Noctis tensed again. "Remember what I said," Gladio grunted quietly, feeling Noctis tense again. His insides were so _hot_ , and _so fucking tight_. He could tell Noctis was pure just by entering three fingers into that hot, wet body.  
  
After a minute or so, he pulled the fingers out.  
  
Noctis was ready, and so was Gladio.  
  
"You ready?" Gladio asked, just for cordiality. He held Noctis' hips in place as he laid back. He was starting to feel a _little_ hot too...may he say needy as well?  
  
"I mean...-I-I... _g-guess_..." Noctis grew quiet. He began to think about how, if his first wasn't going to be with Gladio, it would've been with her- and while he loved them both- it just made him think.  Either way how his virginity would have been taken, both made him want to throw up. He felt a shyness seeping in that he didn't feel before once he realized his position.   
  
More and more thinking, and here he was with Luna on his mind again in the most depressing way possible.  
  
It hurt Gladio to see Noctis like this. It _really_ hurt.  
  
"Don't give me that look," He pulled Noctis down by the hair lightly and gave him a big sloppy kiss, caressing Noctis' cheek and feeling spit stream down his partner's lips. He was getting all woozy again, he assumed. Just from a little kiss. Sex with Noctis may be _more_ fun than he had been imagining. "and don't be shy either, Noct."  
  
Noctis was too nervous to respond, anticipating something going inside him that was barely familiar, but _completely foreign to him_. He sat back up on Gladio, but turned around so if they _did_ end up having sex, he would be riding Gladio, but the other way around.  
  
Gladio had been getting lube from the side to prepare himself and Noctis as he spoke. "Why did you turn?" He slipped a condom on as well. He didn't want his poor little prince to suffer with a filled ass afterwards.  
  
"-Don't want you to see my face."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I-It's really _e-embarrassing_....how I look, alright?"  
  
"What do you mean 'how you look'? You look like _a guy about to get banged._ That too nitty gritty for you?"  
  
"I feel it all hot-It's humiliating- and I look gross."  
  
"Again, _you look like you're going to be banged_ ," Gladio began to rub his leaking tip against the prepared hole. "don't think about it so much. We don't need you more stressed than you already were before."  
  
" _Ah_ , right," Noctis turned back to face Gladio. " _F-F-Ha_..."  
  
"That's better." Gladio smirked a little when Noctis felt the friction and accidental rubbing against his hole; Gladio had his shaft pointed at Noctis' entrance as he turned.  
  
" _I-It's_ big..."  
  
"You've been saying that all night, expecting it just like this. It will fit, don't worry."  
  
"For once....I feel like I'm going to die."  
  
" _Don't_."  
  
Gladio held the base of his shaft and swirled the tip around the entrance, one more time. "H-Here we go," he grunted.  
  
Noctis squeezed his eyes shut, prepared to be in so much pain. His own cock was hard in anticipation for some reason, though. He wanted to shoot himself. He was gravely nervous but still somewhat aroused. He wasn't attracted to danger, _hell no_ , but a part of him just knew that sex was going to feel good, at least at some point.  
  
Gladio continued to hold Noctis' hips, getting halfway inside and then seeing how Noctis was doing.  
  
His head was back, eyes shut tight and his body was tense. He rubbed one hip to relax him, smiling a little when he did. It was getting much easier to relax Noctis. He didn't realize until today just how _tense_ the man was, with all this pressure put on him all the time. Maybe it was not in how he spoke, and maybe it was not how he reacted to things, but it was how his _body_ acted -it told Gladio everything he needed to know. Noctis was _full_ of tension.  
  
"Move when you're ready," Gladio mumbled, himself already dazed by the feeling. Noctis was so fucking _hot_ , he was squeezing him too, all that lube he secretly was adding now dripping out of his entrance like cum.   
  
Gladio sat up a little now, seeing Noctis' fingers and hands twitch. Once he sat up, he realized that when there were skinny arms wrapped around him, it seemed Noctis was contemplating on what to hold onto. He was being _really tightly_ embraced now by the seemingly scared royal.  
  
" _never mind_ ," Gladio added, seeing it would now be much harder for Noctis to move on his own. "don't mind if I do." He would rather take the lead anyways. He began to fully sheath himself inside the quivering male.  
  
"G-Gladio- _I can't._... _mmmmm_......too much..."  
  
"I'm already all in," Gladio planted a heated kiss onto the prince's swollen lips. "you _can_..."  
  
"F- _Fuck_....." Noctis moaned, silencing his sounds by putting his face against Gladio's toned chest.  
  
Gladio began to thrust in and out softly, circling the tip of his groin deep inside the other. He wanted to make Noctis feel good. He craved seeing Noctis feel good. He wanted to give him all of those good feelings he never felt before, _fuck,_ anything new he could make him experience. He stopped circling the tip to give him another hard, controlled thrust.  
  
Noctis' eyes rolled to the back of his head. His lips parted, liquid dripping down the swollen pink brim of them. "It feels... _good_..." Noctis whispered to Gladio from his chest, panting.  
  
"You're easily telling me how you're feeling- _I can tell_." Gladio smirked a little, licking the shell of Noctis' ear. He heard Noctis gasp, him suddenly feeling a cold wet feeling at his ear. He felt hot below, cold above- it was all overwhelming.   
  
" _Gladio_...."   
  
"Heh," Gladio grunted more, thrusting to try and find that one spot that he knew would drive Noctis insane. "keep saying it like that." He leaned a hand down to rub across an ass cheek. Damn, Noctis was _filled_. He felt how tense the cheeks were, how hard some of his lower half felt. His big cock was doing the prince some good, but it would definitely hurt _later_ no matter how amazing it was now. _Fuck it_ , if it would hurt no matter what, he had to make it feel as good as possible _now_.  
  
Noctis dug his nails into the older man's chest once more. "Gladio, please..... _more_...." Gladio had Noctis' legs around his hips, keeping a controlled string of thrusts. He rolled his hips, and dug inside some more.  
  
"You sure you want more? You _like_ ,"   
  
he slammed in, "being filled",  
  
and _out,_ "like _this_ ,"   
  
and _in_ ,   
  
"don't you? _Hn_...."   
  
He was so glad Noctis was getting comfortable.  
  
" _Uh-huh-unhhh_!"  
  
That's when Gladio realized he hit it.  
  
"Oh _God_ -Gladio- _Gladio- Gladio_....! What," he made sure to slam back in and hit that same spot. " _hah-hah_ -oh-was _that_....."  
  
"I'm _pretty_ sure," Gladio nibbled on the same shell he licked. "that- _m-gh_..." He rubbed near the curvature of Noctis' back- near where he was arching- "...was your prostate..."  
  
"That's...not normal..." Noctis panted loudly. He thought he knew everything at this point but he never even been near a girl, if that counted.  
  
"A virgin, a _prince_ , shouldn't be determining-" He got himself deep inside just out of spite. "-what's normal." He rolled his hips as he heard a smack from the wetness of his own sex against the quivering soppy entrance. He grabbed Noctis' precum -coated shaft and pumped it hard and feverishly.   
  
"You gonna _c-um_?"  
  
"I...I don't know... _I don't know_....!"  
  
" _Fuck_ , Noct, you're _loud_ ," he grabbed a fistful of Noctis' hair and thrusted harder. "you-should know-how-cumming- _fuck_ -feels- by now-..."  
  
" _It feels hot_..." At that comment, Gladio only moved his hand faster and his dick harder. He tweaked a nipple as well, causing Noctis to jolt and more saliva to roll down his lips. Gladio swore to himself he wouldn't cum until his prince did, but he was losing it too.   
  
Gladio's thrusts, controlled and experienced since the beginning, were beginning to get more erratic and uncontrolled. The friction became harder, and the heat inside was only _hotter_. Gladio felt his cock pulse with the urge to cum, and only hoped Noctis felt it too. He jammed into that prostate and filled the man below him up that he shouldn't have been able to even _talk_ -  
  
- _and he didn't_.  
  
He knew he couldn't when he felt a gallon of cum burst like a faucet into his hands without warning, while he blew his own load inside with the condom on.   
  
He let Noctis ride out his second big orgasm of the night into his large hands. He wondered if the callouses and roughness of them made the stroking better for Noctis. If anything Noctis' hands were the complete opposite. Soft and fragile, as expected from someone who used to not have to work a day of his life besides school and training. Nowadays, he worked a lot harder, and any sign of that was only just beginning to show, so he was much, much different.  
  
His own orgasm felt so _good_ \- he wondered if the condom just fell off.  
  
He _hoped_ not.  
  
He heard Noctis whine once the intense euphoria came to a close. Gladio hesitantly but slowly slipped out of Noctis' warm insides. He noticed that once he pulled his two hands away, Noctis was a little red near his hips. _Sensitive_ , was all Gladio could conclude.  
  
The condom was uncomfortable for him at this point, so he took it off, got up, threw it out, and came back.  
  
When he did, boy...  
  
There was surely a sight worth seeing at his return.  
  
Noctis was under the bed covers, tucked himself in, _everything_.   
  
For a guy that just got his _brains_ fucked out, he was sure determined to take a _nap_. Made perfect sense, but he could've just, like any other, passed out right then and there. He thought maybe since it was Noctis, he would've _showered_ first- saying he felt gross and all.  
  
Gladio shook his head, leaning over the bed to grab for his phone, when he was pulled back onto the bed by Noctis.   
  
Or, well, Noctis tried. Gladio was heavy, so he was the one who ended up having to surrender to the raven before he would be pulled on for an hour or so. He sat down next to Noctis.   
  
"What now?" Gladio asked casually, in his usual no nonsense attitude.  
  
Noctis pulled Gladio closer so they were nearly cuddling.  
  
" _I just_...I want to be close to you for some reason, _okay_? Don't make this weird."  
  
Gladio, for the first time, turned a little red in the face at the comment. "Yeah, _whatever_...have fun."  
  
"... _Sure_ I will.." Noctis mumbled in a more low, sleepy tone.   
  
But then Gladio realized.  
  
  
"You didn't make a certain part clear. Don't go sleeping yet," Gladio ruffled Noct's hair as he was pulled back to reality against Gladio under the covers.  
  
"wasn't gonna ask since you apparently can't differentiate how you're feeling for _shit_ , but....." he played with Noct's ear lobe a little, it all pink after what they must have done or either embarrassment. Noctis' face remained relaxed.    
  
"you wanted me to touch you so bad, even before you got _desperate for something else_ ," ie. his dick.  
  
"you LIKE me, _don't you_?" Gladio said the world 'like' in such a childish way, toying with the words just to tease Noctis. He didn't say love. Again, that was too risky for _someone who didn't even know about orgasms_. Noctis was still a kid sometimes in Gladio's eyes; not one time on this trip has he said he _loved_ his fiancé: it wasn't a word Noct was able to really process.  
  
At the question, Noct's eyes widened. He tried to quickly turn around so they were still laying together but with his face not viewable. Gladio forced him to stay in the same position.  
  
"Uh... _I-I_.. _.uh_..... _I-I don't_...I...don't know."  
  
" _Sure_."  
  
"That...That wasn't a...!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that was a good enough confession for me.."   
  
" _Hm_.." Noctis pouted, cheeks so red that even his ears were burning up.  
  
"I'll take it even _further_. I like you too-  
  
-But, if we ever are gonna stop _talkin’ like seven year olds_ , I..really..."  
  
Gladio held one of Noctis' hands, seeing the palm of it so flushed from their previous deed. He caressed it softly, Noctis himself not even realizing the soft sappy act from a man usually more on the rough side.  
  
"...love you, Noct."  
  
When Noctis heard the stammer in his words, he couldn't believe the man was hesitant, even a little. The sleepy prince smiled a little up at Gladio. He watched the small signs that Gladio was even a little nervous. Inside, Noctis enjoyed it. He liked that he was able to make his bodyguard, a man much bigger than him, nervous. He didn't know it was physically possible to make Gladio even a little sheepish.  
  
"What are _you_ looking at?"  
  
"What do you _think_ ," Noctis retorted in a such a way that made Gladio chuckle. With the smile on his face he thought he would've gotten a polite response back.  
  
"So, you gonna respond to that confession, _Prince Charming_?" He changed the wording from earlier today: Noctis had a bit of charm. Close to nonexistent...but it was there.  
  
"I think it can wait." Noctis was toying with Gladio.   
  
" _Bastard_."   
  
Gladio couldn't help but smirk a little. He was confident enough to know that Noctis would reciprocate his feelings: he just couldn't go a day without giving Gladio a taste of his own medicine.  
  
Noctis rolled over a little, before being contained in a deep sleep. A fitting one for someone that was screwed and someone who already enjoyed being in dreamland before that. Gladio wrapped his arms around the sleepy Noctis before him, kissing the top of his head.   
  
He liked this. He liked being so close to Noct, and he liked being able to mend all of those broken pieces he thought he couldn't fix- _even for a little while._   
  
" _And_ he's relaxed," Gladio mumbled, seeing Noctis finally at peace in his sleep. He heard some light snores, Gladio wiping any small trail of spit Noctis made on his lips from the sounds. Noctis usually didn't snore too much, but when he was tired, he was tired.  
  
For a while since the incident in Altissia, Gladio could never look at Noctis once without him being in distress- even in the comfort of a hotel bed, deep in his naps. He was bound to watch Noctis sleeping more than _once_ on this trip- the frequency of the occasion was too much to somehow avoid seeing.  
  
Despite that, he was glad that after all these occasions of seeing Noctis passed out, that this was the moment that he truly found him at peace- in his bodyguards' teddy bear embrace.  
  
Now, how was Gladio going to explain them cuddling when Prompto and Ignis came back?  
  
He sure as _hell_ knew the prince wouldn't.


End file.
